criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alimi Ballard
|birthplace = New York City, New York |family = Dahn Ballard Two unnamed children |yearsactive = 1995-present }} Alimi Ballard is an American actor best known for his roles as Agent David Sinclair in Numb3rs and Reginald Lennox III in The Catch. Biography Ballard was born in the Bronx borough of New York City, New York, on October 17, 1977. He had been acting since his high school years. In 1995, he was cast as Frankie Hubbard on the daytime soap-opera series Loving and its successor series The City. He played the role of Hubbard until 1996. Following that, he had roles in Arsenio, Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, and Dark Angel. From 2005 to 2010, Ballard played Agent David Sinclair on Numb3rs, and from 2012 to 2015, he had a recurring role as Detective Kevin Crawford on CSI: Crime Scene Investigation; both series were police-procedural dramas on CBS. Ballard also guest-starred on NYPD Blue, American Dreams, Rizzoli & Isles, Drop Dead Diva, Castle, and Criminal Minds. In 2015, he was cast in another series regular role on The Catch. On Criminal Minds Ballard portrayed Desmond Holt, a man suffering from Dissociative Identity Disorder who was abducted and brainwashed by Peter Lewis in the Season Twelve episode "Mirror Image". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Mirror Image" (2016) TV episode - Desmond Holt *The Catch (2016) as Reginald Lennox III (7 episodes) *Call Me King (2016) as Dwight *Touched (2015) as B.R. *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2003-2015) as Detective Kevin Crawford/Music Producer (14 episodes) *Castle (2015) as Frank Jackson *Santa Con (2014) as Steve Repperton *Scorpion (2014) as Co-Pilot *Lost Angels (2014) as Nathaniel *Hello Ladies (2013) as Armand *Melissa & Joey (2013) as Paul Wagner *The Insomniac (2013) as Officer Flores *Present Trauma (2013) as Tom (short) *Bones (2013) as FBI Agent Walters *Black & White (2012) as Keith White *Hollywood Heights (2012) as Det. Ferrantino (3 episodes) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - Season 12: Putting on a Freak Show (2012) as Officer (video short) *Drop Dead Diva (2012) as Jack Dillingham *Rizzoli & Isles (2012) as Cliff *In Plain Sight (2012) as Eddie Fredericks/Eddie Williams *Interception (2011) as Joe (short) *Marvel Super Hero Squad: Comic Combat (2011) as Falcon (video game, voice) *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009-2011) as Falcon/Thunderball (32 episodes, voice) *NCIS (2011) as NCIS Special Agent Gayne Levin (3 episodes) *Marvel Super Hero Squad Online (2011) as Falcon/Spider-Man (Miles Morales) (video game, voice) *Fast Five (2011) as Fusco *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet (2010) as Falcon (video game, voice) *Numb3rs (2005-2010) as Agent David Sinclair (112 episodes) *Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009) as Falcon (video game, voice) *Black Cloud (2004) as Dusty *American Dreams (2004) as Jamal (4 episodes) *Boomtown (2003) as Young Marvin Lloyd *She Spies (2003) as Kelly Sawyer *Studio City (2003) as Leonard Alworth (short) *The Division (2002) as Ethan Pasterfield *Three Days of Rain (2002) as Derrick *Philly (2002) as Dwight Thomas *Automatic (2001) as David Blake *Dark Angel (2000-2001) as Herbal Thought (19 episodes) *Men of Honor (2000) as Coke *Before Now (2000) as Jay (short) *NYPD Blue (2000) as Marcus Potter *Little Richard (2000) as Unknown Character *Nash Bridges (2000) as Shane West *Malcolm & Eddie (1999) as Duke Gibson *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (1997-1998) as Quizmaster Albert (16 episodes) *Deep Impact (1998) as Bobby Rhue *Arsenio (1997) as Matthew (6 episodes) *The City (1995-1996) as Frank "Frankie" Hubbard (??? episodes) *Loving (1995) as Frank "Frankie" Hubbard (??? episodes) *New York Undercover (1995) as Kalim Producer *Redemption 101 (2014) - Producer (short) *Interception (2011) - Executive Producer (short) External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors